The present invention relates to a process for displaying flying or piloting aid symbols on a screen on board an aircraft. The invention more specifically applies to the display of symbols assisting a pilot to act on the flight controls in such a way that the aircraft follows a predetermined flight path on approaching a runway and on landing. This flight path is formed by successive segments comprising runway approach segments and a final segment, covered just prior to landing, up to the touchdown point of the wheels on the runway.